


Все тайное становится явным

by Finkay, LoBeliever



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Art, Dancing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBeliever/pseuds/LoBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них одна тайна на двоих, которой они боятся поделиться с кем либо. Хватит ли у Чехова смелости признаться, что они вместе, когда Маккой подаст ему руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sub rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Джулс  
> Арт: _Marius-san_
> 
> *Sub rosa (лат. "под розой") - «тайно», «в тайне», «по секрету». Розу как символ молчания древние римляне часто вешали над столом во время пиршеств в знак того, что о сказанном под розой, во время застолья, следует молчать где бы то ни было. Впоследствии, в средние века, с той же самой целью она изображалась на потолке комнат, где проходили важные, секретные совещания, встречи, переговоры, а также в решётке католической исповедальни. Символом молчания роза считалась потому, что Амур, получив её в подарок от матери, богини любви Венеры, посвятил этот цветок Гарпократу, египетскому богу молчания, чтобы влюблённые не разглашали тайны своей любви.

МакКой не любит секретов, игры в прятки и ложь. Но есть моменты, которыми даже он не готов делиться ни с кем. И, наверное, поэтому почти крадучись идет в каюту к тому, кто никогда не просит его остаться, и вместе с тем, не гонит прочь.

Комната Чехова - маленькая Вселенная в чреве корабля. И Леонард готов поклясться, что каждый раз видит на полках что-то новое - статуэтку или высушенный листок, а может маленькую модельку, собранную из старых завалявшихся деталей. Ему нравится эта неизвестность не меньше, чем осознание того, что его ждут.  
Павел всегда будто чувствует, когда МакКой идет по коридору, и дверь открывается чуть раньше, чем он успевает подойти...

Чехов молча пропускает его в каюту, пытаясь уловить настроение доктора. МакКой может придти поговорить или помолчать. Может зацеловывать его до умопомрачения, едва перешагнув порог, не выпуская из объятий, не давая лишний раз вдохнуть. Или устроить долгие и томные прелюдии, от которых темнеет в глазах, а затем также мучительно брать его, ловя губами всхлипы. Но иногда, как сейчас, он легко обнимает юношу, бережно, словно тот слишком хрупкий для человеческих прикосновений, желая лишь остаться. И уснуть рядом.

Доктор спит у Паши на бедрах, утыкаясь в выступающие косточки, от чего Чехов не может укрыться одеялом. Но это его не расстраивает. Он все равно не спит, улыбается, закрыв глаза, неосознанно касаясь волос МакКоя. И никогда не упрекает Леонарда за то, что как бы он ни пытался ложиться спать в футболке, предвидя нехватку одеяла, доктор все равно задирает ее, превращая в совершенно бесполезную вещь, и устраивается на теплом животе. Но, несмотря на неудобства, юноше нравятся их редкие совместные ночи. Потому что позволить себе общую каюту - не так просто, как может показаться. И Чехов слишком часто вынужден коротать ночи в одиночестве, ворочаясь под одеялом, вспоминая теплые прикосновения МакКоя и то, как доктор мягко и осторожно касается губами его бедер. Ради этой редкой близости он готов забыть о том, что лежать большую часть ночи в одном положении - на спине, не так уж удобно.

Павел никогда не интересуется, почему доктор все время сползает ниже, почему не обнимает его более удобно и привычно. А МакКой не рассказывает, что плоский Пашин живот кажется ему самой беззащитной частью тела юноши. И то, что утыкаться носом в шею Чехова, обнимать его, притягивая к себе целиком доверчивого и открытого - слишком большая роскошь, позволить себе которую, значит, обеспечить болезненные воспоминания, практически наркотическую ломку, удовлетворить которую потом, вернувшись в привычную одинокую жизнь, будет не просто тяжело, а невозможно. И Леонард довольствуется чуть-чуть меньшим, устраиваясь головой на бедрах Павла. Но это, конечно, не сильно облегчает зависимость...

МакКой скорее по привычке убеждает себя, что от этого можно будет отказаться, если завтра Чехову вдруг наскучит старый сельский доктор. Что уход юноши его не убьет и он не станет метаться по комнатам лазарета, и пить вечерами дерьмовый виски, чей цвет, если поднести к лампе, очень похож на цвет волос его мальчика. Но, наверное, единственное, в чем МакКой уверен наверняка – что бы не произошло, Паша навсегда останется "его мальчиком". Не только по тому что, когда молодой энсин впервые оказался лежащим под нависающим над ним доктором, облизывая розовые, слишком желанные губы, ему не было еще и восемнадцати. И не потому, что, будучи опьяненным близостью Чехова, Леонард позволил себе заявить права на мальчишку, вторгаясь в его тело так отчаянно, несдержанно, будто от этого зависели их жизни, лишая стонущего, кричащего под ним Павла шанса впервые быть с кем-то другим. Нет. Достаточно будет только воспоминаний о пугающе-скромных прикосновениях Пашиных рук, когда их могли заметить.

Думая об этом, МакКой каждый раз поражается, как умеет Чехов оставаться таким естественно невинным на людях и таким дерзко обворожительным наедине с ним. И потому эти якобы случайные прикосновения вызывают дрожь и предательски подкашивают ноги, что так нелепо и так глупо в его-то почтенном возрасте. Впрочем, причина проста - Чехов никогда не играет. Просто он разрешает видеть Леонарду больше, чем только свои наивно-детские кудряшки и кристально-светлые глаза. Раскрывается целиком, срываясь на стоны и крики и доводя до них и своего…друга? любовника? возлюбленного?..  
Но Павел не знает определения. И также боится, что однажды, придя на порог его каюты, МакКой не останется. Заберет какую-нибудь забытую вещь и исчезнет. Навсегда. Может быть, даже скажет напоследок что-нибудь притворно-серьезное про невозможности и условности. И Чехов не возразит. Поэтому каждое мгновенье рядом с ним Паше кажется еще одним шагом. Дорога длинна. И даже если цели они ставят оба, то слишком велик шанс, что каждый идет к своей собственной...

Хотя они чертовски бы удивились, поняв, как много не знают друг о друге. Но спросить - это не только обжигающе сильное желание, но и самый темный кошмар. Ведь на каждый вопрос есть ответ, который не всегда хочется услышать. И потому они верно хранят молчание. Паша убаюкивает Леонарда нежными прикосновениями, заботливо укрывая одеялом, стоит тому уснуть. А по утру, пока Чехов еще спит, Леонард на прощанье касается губами лба юноши, намерено оставляя в его каюте очередную вещицу, принесенную с собой.

Но возможно, когда-нибудь, когда они станут очень-очень старыми и очень-очень счастливыми, у них будет одна на двоих спальня, кухня и маленький садик, а доктор по-прежнему будет, утыкаясь в Пашин живот, мгновенно засыпать, как и сейчас.  
Когда-нибудь.  
Но пока единственное общее, что они могут себе позволить, - это страхи и сны.


	2. Alea iacta est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alea iacta est ( лат. — «жребий брошен») — фраза, которую, как считается, произнёс Юлий Цезарь при переходе пограничной реки Рубикон на севере Апеннинского полуострова.

МакКой абсолютно уверен, что эти глупые игры в прятки могут длиться до бесконечности. И согласно по-детски простым правилам, он вынужден будет вечерами красться в каюту Чехова, а тот - уходить из его комнаты едва наступит утро. Пока кто-нибудь не рискнет сделать первый шаг.  
Просто прикосновение, слишком откровенное и интимное, чтобы быть дружеским. Или даже поцелуй. В любом случае - это как русская рулетка, где только один шанс и чудовищно высокие ставки. Только безумец способен пойти ва-банк, уверен доктор, который никогда не считал себя безрассудным.  
Но дожидаться шага от Чехова уже нет сил.  
Быть может, диагноз в собственном благоразумии не так уж и верен? Способен ли он нажать на курок первым?  
МакКой знает, в таком случае он не станет класть руку Паше на колено, держать его ладонь в своей и касаться губами его уха. Если он рискнет, то сделает один единственный шаг - в пропасть или навстречу.

Прислонившись к стене в комнате отдыха, доктор наблюдает за Чеховым. Тот не замечает его, увлеченный игрой Спока на лире. Павел не отрывает взгляда от тонких пальцев вулканца, грациозно скользящих по струнам, и наверняка пытается просчитать следующий его ход, как в шахматах. Но ведь это музыка, хочет сказать Леонард, ею нужно просто наслаждаться.  
И именно тогда МакКой ставит на кон все: от никому не заметных взглядов и возможности быть рядом до страстных ночей и ровного биения Пашиного сердца, когда они засыпают. Он подходит и протягивает Чехову руку.  
\- Потанцуем?

Если бы они могли увидеть себя со стороны, то удивились бы, насколько красиво выглядят. Паша касается ладони Леонарда осторожно, будто не веря в его предложение, смущаясь, по-настоящему, смущаясь, как впервые, когда МакКой почти невинно коснулся его губ. И так же как тогда, доктор разрешает юноше уткнуться лицом в свое плечо, скрываясь от изумленных взглядов окружающих. Леонард не обращает на них внимания, понимая, что если Спок не перестает играть, значит, не о чем волноваться. Их приняли.

Когда заканчивается музыка, повиснув на секунду в воздухе многозначительным «ля», Павел все еще прижимается к МакКою, не в силах разорвать объятия. Ему вдруг становится страшно поднимать глаза и смотреть на того, кто рискнул и выиграл. Впрочем, это их общая победа. Ведь он тоже не побоялся ответить на ту мольбу во взгляде, ту откровенность, с которой доктор смотрел на него, приглашая на танец.

Они уйдут никем не окликнутые. И даже Джим, на один единственный раз, умерит свое любопытство и промолчит, когда, держа за руку, Леонард поведет Чехова к себе.

Сполна насытившись глубокими страстными поцелуями, они будут молча лежать в объятьях друг друга. И незаметно уснут, все еще не веря, что им впервые не нужно скрываться. Даже от самих себя.


End file.
